


I've Got A Hurricane (Inside My Veins)

by emlary



Category: Lovesick the series (Thai drama)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Coming Out, Homophobic Language, M/M, Original Female Character - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlary/pseuds/emlary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole school knew it, after someone overheard that Ohm denied his relationship with Mick, which was merely brotherhood. Mick was hurt, bullied and heartbroken. But he didn't run away. He met a new horn tutor, ran a successful LGBT campaign, attended a conservatory recital while Ohm finally realized his true feeling for Mick. Basically this is an alternative story after Mick's outburst in 2x29.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Spiritualized's Soul On Fire.

相比跟Noh打闹一千次，Ohm打死都不愿被死党的男朋友教训一次。可谁让学生会秘书长说的话总是那么有理有据呢？

“你现在冲出去能做什么？跟那些嚼舌根的家伙对骂吗？反驳Mick不是同性恋？你就没想过会越描越黑，把自己都搭进去？”

“老子又不怕！”

“噢，你是不怕。那你有没有问过Mick本人怎么想，也许他并不需要你帮他洗清‘名声’。”

Phun似乎话中有话，但气头上的Ohm根本听不进去。

“我总不能坐视不管吧，任由那些混蛋骂他是同性恋、娘娘腔？”

“假如Mick真的是同性恋呢？你是不是也要加入欺凌他的那些人？”

这个男生羡慕、女生爱慕的学生会秘书长大人就这么在他眼前拉过自己死党的手，十指交扣，轻描淡写又别有用意地抛出这颗炸弹。只见Noh微微迟疑，但最终没有放开那只同样属于男生的手。Ohm再也无言以对，跌坐在音乐社的旧沙发上，脑海中不断闪现出从那天在四号教学楼外跟Mick吵翻之后发生的一切。

开始Ohm只是自己跟自己生闷气，谁知没过几天关于Mick暗恋学长、表白被拒之类的闲言碎语就在低年级中流传开来。表面上没什么动静，暗地里各种班级和小团体的网络社交媒体上都炸开了锅，甚至有好事者到学校网站的留言板散播谣言。虽然学生会在第一时间出面进行了干预，但Mick是同性恋的传言几乎已经传遍了全校，那个曾经天天跟自己一起吃饭、一起练习、一起回家的小学弟，现在不管走到哪里都会被人指指点点，唯有同级的Win有空时会跟他一同出入。连之前帮Mick补习功课那个趾高气昂的Narong老师也不见人影，混蛋，这种时候倒事不关己高高挂起了。

他想过把那天在楼道转角“不小心”听到他和Mick对话的几个家伙抓过来暴打一顿，揪出散播谣言的内鬼。在描述了他们争吵的前因后果之后，却被Noh制止了。

“你去把他们揍一顿倒是解气了，他们回头只会更确信Mick跟你的关系，不敢拿你怎么样，最后遭殃还是Mick。Ohm，你有没有想过，其实真正伤害Mick的并不是这些流言。”

刚想辩解两句，话哽在嘴边却说不出口。祸从口出，说过什么自己再清楚不过。

Noh无奈地摇摇头，十几年的死党到底还要装鸵鸟装到什么时候。也难怪，从来都是旁观者清，当局者迷。

所以刚才Mick到音乐社来时，Ohm依然在一旁装死。本来生怕Mick顶不住压力要退社甚至退学，Noh已经准备好了一大堆挽留Mick的话，结果小学弟只是说最近请了课外家教，时间比较紧，音乐社的日常活动只能请假，但他不会放弃练习圆号，请社长提前通知他乐队合练和表演的日程，他一定会按时出席。

“你忙的话，我让Ohm去你家教你吧。”

只见挂在少年脸上的微笑顿了一下，很快就礼貌地回绝了，表情依然很镇静，除了此时不自然紧握在一起的双手，好像一点都没有被最近学校里的流言蜚语所困扰。Ohm知道他向来只是看起来纤弱但脾气很倔，只是又一次看到他转身将要离开的背影，就有种说不出的难受，怕外面有人看到他又胡说八道，差点忍不住要追出去。结果被来音乐社“做客”的Phun拉住了。

后来Phun答应会让学生会里跟Mick同级的同学多留心一点，学生会对欺凌的态度是绝对的零容忍。Ohm还是不放心，要是有人在看不到的地方对Mick说些什么或者做些什么……

谣言因他而起，可他现在却什么都做不了。没来由的烦躁，音乐社的副社长像没头苍蝇似的在活动室里反踱来踱去，剩下的学弟们谁也不敢再找他练习乐器。Noh和Phun的质问好像一道道答不出的考题，反复在他耳边响起——Mick真的喜欢男生吗？是随便哪个男生吗？为什么一想到Mick会喜欢任何其他人就会莫名地发怒？

想得脑袋都快炸了，Ohm决定翘掉这天音乐社的活动，准备换衣服去踢场球发泄一下。

低年级的储物柜在另一层，但Ohm还是止不住脚步走了过去，如果被发现就假装“路过”好了。他只是想确认Mick有没有回家，既然现在放课后不参加社团活动了，如果继续在学校逗留，可能并不是个好主意。

从门口传来里面几个人说话的声音，越听越是不堪入耳。

“我好害怕噢，跟那种人共用一个更衣室，会不会被他……”

“他那副弱不经风的模样，肯定是那个啦！”

“哪个哪个？”

“两个男人那个的时候，有一方就像女人一样啊。你有没有看过他吹号，说不定也超会吹喇叭的，哈哈哈……”

砰地一声踹开更衣室的门，虽然没见到想见的人，可他也忍不了别人在背后乱说Mick的坏话。

“都给我滚出去！”

直到门从外面又弹回来关上，他转身才发现Mick就站在后一排储物柜的通道里，显然是刚才要换衣服时有人进来吓得他不敢再有任何动作，干净的白衬衫还挂在一边手臂上，视线不由自主地往上，少年白皙的胸膛就这样呈现在他眼前，胸前的两个红点简直娇小可爱，平时衬衣领口若隐若现的锁骨现在也一览无遗。

以为Mick会像女生一样尖叫，手忙脚乱地用衣服遮住身体，结果都没有。他赤裸着上身站在那儿，既不害羞也不逃跑，Ohm满脑子都是那天吵架时他说的“Mick不是女生！”短短几秒的对视反倒让平时跟好哥们一起洗澡都不脸红的Ohm慌了神，自己是像刚才那个嘴贱的家伙一样害怕Mick会“做”点什么吗？还是有别的说不清也道不明的原因？

等回过神来看到Mick正慢慢地扣上衬衣的扣子，他收拾好换下的衣物，拿起书包径直朝门这边走来，两人的距离越来越近。

Mick从他身边经过时扫了他一眼，不是平时那种笑盈盈的眼神，他无法形容，只是突然觉得口干舌燥。

晚上Ohm做一个梦，梦里他对Mick做了比那天在沙发上他想做却功亏一篑还过分一百倍的事。他完了，早上起来换内裤时Ohm懊恼地想。


	2. Chapter 2

学冷门乐器就是没人权！Joey第无数次找兼职失败后不得不感叹，同是音乐学院的大学生，钢琴、小提琴哪怕爵士鼓的同学各种活儿从来都是应接不暇，家教的学生太蠢？还有一大堆夜店、酒吧、商演的机会。就算在管乐组，也有小号、萨克斯、双簧管三座大山，谁需要圆号呢？

所以当中介通知她有人想找圆号家教时，Joey连对方是什么人都没问就满口答应下来，但凡能补贴音乐学院贵得吓死人的学费的机会都是好机会。

第一堂课，为她开门的竟然是个十几岁的高中生。有没有搞错？圆号一般都是礼仪乐队的摆设，哪有普通学生专门花钱学这么难的乐器，又不是玩专业的。特别是对年轻人来说，既不像吉它那么时髦能泡妞，又不像钢琴那么实用能百搭。

“老师您好，我是Mick，以后请多多指教。”

虽然试了一首曲子之后发现这位新学生的功底真的很烂，平日顶多就是应付学校礼仪乐队表演那一套，居然还去欧洲比赛拿过奖简直是瞎；但男孩子虚心求教，特别是认真练习不怕吃苦的态度都让Joey悬着的心放了下来，当然他笑起来眉眼弯弯的可爱模样也有加分。

“叫我Joey姐就好啦，也没比你大几岁用敬语怪怪的。”

有了音乐这个共同话题，一来二往Joey和Mick很快就熟络起来。原来Mick每周还有很多补习课程，除了圆号，他的父母还为他请了数学和英文家教，全是一对一授课。一边感叹有钱人家的小孩真是精贵，一边也疑惑Mick看起来明明是个乖乖仔，上的也是私立名校，究竟为什么会那么抗拒学校教育，非要请那么多私人家教？

答案在有次Mick帮她拿手机去充电时不小心看到她和女友的亲密合影后，意外地解开了。

“你觉得奇怪吗？或者你父母介意？我是……”

出柜以来已经习惯了外界各种各样的眼光，Joey也无意隐瞒。少年对这个突发状况却没有多余的反应，他把Joey的手机轻轻放到桌上，关掉屏幕，转身露出一个调皮的笑容：“我也是喔。”

诶诶诶？也是什么也是？十几岁的小屁孩知道自己在说什么吗？然后Joey听说了Mick的故事，明白了他在学校的处境和请家教的原因，万幸父母一直都很理解他，也尽可能在各方面支持他。家人甚至愿意陪他转学或出国，但都被Mick拒绝了，他说自己没有做错任何事，无需逃跑，也跑不掉，喜欢就是喜欢，哭鼻子不能解决任何问题。作为过来人，Joey为Mick小小年纪身负的压力而揪心，也感叹于这个少年超乎年龄的勇气和冷静。从他的描述来看，看似腼腆的小家伙还真是敢爱敢恨，从怦然心动到主动出击，喜欢得毫无保留，放手也干脆利落。

“所以对方是个什么样的人？”

“就……还蛮奇怪的人。”

Mick一直平和的语气突然有了些许变化，就是嘛，明明是情窦初开的懵懂少年，装什么老成。

“怎么说？”

“如果只做朋友，他大概是世界上最好的那种朋友，虽然嘴巴很毒。可是我不想只做他的朋友，而他还没有搞清楚自己到底想要什么。这段时间，他总是找社团里平时照顾我的另一个学长打探我的消息，等社团活动见面时又故意大声地跟其它人聊隔壁女校的正妹；放课后会到更衣室门口守着我，然后悄悄跟我到校门口，远远地看着我坐上回家方向的车再离开，还以为我没发现。”

又是爱上直男直女的坎坷情路，Joey表示理解地拍了拍他的肩。这么看来对方也不是那么白目，知道男校里可能会出现欺凌，有这么个家伙处处为Mick着想、时时保护Mick，就算别扭点，总是好的。

“噢对了，之前是他教我吹的圆号。”

“那他可真是个糟糕的老师。”

一句吐槽引得两人都笑了。能看到他的笑容真好，想像一下事情刚发生时Mick因为对方和流言在学校里受到的委屈和非难，Joey越发觉得这个小朋友真的不简单。还好年轻，再苦再难都会过去的，未来总有无限的可能和精彩。

“那你现在还没放弃圆号，是因为他吗？”

Mick没有立刻回答，Joey大概也知道答案了。如果不是以音乐专业为目标，极少有人会花费大量时间金钱学习这种乐器。刚刚Mick也承认曾经被妈妈以成绩下滑为由没收了圆号，急得他六神无主，对方还误会了，责难他不按时练习；等拿回圆号那天已经晚上九点多，做完功课还执意要去找对方“练习”，实际上只是不想错过任何跟对方独处的机会，恋爱时的那点小心思谁会不知道呢。

“如果我假装潇洒说‘不是’，你肯定不信对吧？”少年狡黠地一笑，“但也有一部分原因是我不想半途而废，在音乐社结识了很多朋友，和大家一起训练、比赛也很快乐，他们从未用异样的眼光看待我。”

听到还有支持他的小伙伴，Joey觉得宽慰不少。社会在一天天变化，其实这也不是多大的事情，多接触新鲜的人和事，开阔眼界，少年可能就会少走点弯路。

“有空可以到我们大学来玩，在我们学院想学什么乐器都可以哟！还有一个由心理学教授和一些同学组成的LGBT志愿小组，Mick可以自己来，也欢迎带你爸爸妈妈一起来，我们每周六举办一次小组聚会，参加者可以畅所欲言，如果有谁需要帮助，大家会一起想办法。还有各种不定期的活动，像最近快到六月我们会组织一系列号召校园LGBT平等权利的活动。”

“如果……我现在不确实是不是会喜欢其它男生，只是喜欢一个人，也可以去吗？”

“哎哟那个家伙到底是有多帅把你迷成这样，我倒想见识一下！”

聊了那么久Mick这才低下头害羞地笑了，耳尖红红得像只小白兔。Joey揉了揉他的头发让他放心来参加活动。

少年的心事啊，就像初夏早早绽放的荷花，掩映在荷叶下只等人去采撷。


	3. Chapter 3

刚发现被流言包围时，Mick做的第一件事是给P'Arm发了简讯说暂时不要在学校里见面。

当晚人就找上门来，虽然父母已经知情了，但被出柜的只是自己，不能随便牵扯别人。Mick想了想还是让P'Arm到他的房间里单独谈谈。

“我不同意！Mick，不管是作为老师还是兄长，我都有责任有义务保护你。别人说什么我不管。”

其实Mick并不是很确定P'Arm怎么想，两家人从小就认识，他一直当对方是半个哥哥，对方的关心和照顾他也拎得清清楚楚。直到P'Ohm那些莫名其妙的指责，他才开始反思事情是不是真的像看上去那样，师生恋什么的。误会和误导，都不是他想要的。不希望任何人因他而受到牵连，但话到嘴边到底该怎么说呢？

“没有什么误会不误会！Mick，我喜欢你，而且喜欢很久了。我知道你还小，这可能不太合适……但这种时候我绝对不会离开你身边。”

“P'Arm，谢谢你。可你有没有想过，再过两年我毕业了，Friday College的一切，好的坏的，都会变成过去；而你应该还会在学校呆很长时间，这不是你大学毕业后心仪的工作吗？一两天、一两个月或许没问题，你准备好三年五载都要面对这样的压力了吗？我只不过是被其它学生嘲笑、作弄几番，而假如有家长给学校施压，那就不仅仅是你个人，你的工作也可能遇到麻烦。”

从老师的表情就知道正中要害。还差最后一根稻草，P'Arm这边就彻底安全了。Mick酝酿了一下情绪，试着摆出最无辜的表情。

“再说我喜欢的人又不是P'Arm，也没法跟你扮情侣出柜呀！”

“你这个小鬼！”

说完两人都大笑起来，P'Arm应该早就发现了，他没有刻意遮掩，而P'Ohm更是明目张胆——在吃飞醋这方面。

“你就那么喜欢那个混小子啊？”

两人都心知肚明，这不是一个问句。

把P'Arm送到门口，上车前对方给了他一个轻轻的拥抱。

“你不说，我也不知道你们之间到底发生了什么。但如果那个混小子敢欺负你，我绝对不会坐视不管。”

别说欺负，吵架之后P'Ohm和其它高年级的学长刚好去外府野营，毕竟是他摔门走人在先，也怨不得对方好几天没再跟他说话。

等再在校园里见到学长，情况依然没有改变。相反对方Kakao Talk上朋友圈贴的满是去野营时遇到的各种漂亮女生，从大姐姐到小美眉都不缺，合影自拍极尽炫耀之所能。

奇怪的是这些花里胡哨的照片当中，穿插了P'Phun分享的一首歌曲链接。Mick原本不认识学生会秘书长，大抵是后者去音乐社的几率比社员还频繁，有次他在等P'Ohm收拾完乐器准备一起回家，遇到了同样在等P'Noh的秘书长，学长开口，他也就大方地加了对方的Kakao号。

歌曲的名字又长又怪，叫做Cowboys Are Frequently, Secretly Fond of Each Other，“牛仔们经常偷偷地喜欢对方”？没怎么接触过乡村音乐的Mick正听得奇怪，才看到P'Phun还贴了一段歌词：A cowboy may brag about things that he's done with his women. But the ones who brag loudest are the ones that are most likely queer. 查了好几个单词，Mick捧着手机差点笑到肚子疼，秘书长好厉害，居然知道这种歌。

歌曲链接下面，P'Noh点了赞，P'Ohm则评论了一句“什么鬼？”怪不得人家说心里有鬼，才会看到鬼。纸老虎没什么可怕的，一戳就会破。

放课后不再去音乐社鬼混，多出了不少时间。没想到午后在妈妈帮他预约的牙医诊所，遇到了大概也是翘掉音乐社活动的P'Ohm。两人面对面坐在诊室门口的椅子上等待预约，说不出P'Ohm盯着他的眼神是讨厌还是别的什么，生气起来还是那么帅——Mick暗自笑话自己都什么时候了还在注意这些。最后他只好低下头假装玩手机，谁都没有先开口。

例行的调整牙套并不费力，牙医和护士都认识Mick了，年轻的护士姐姐帮他取下牙套时，忍不住拿他打趣：“一直戴牙套，那Nong Mick的初吻还在不在呀？”

“差点就没了。”

他十分确定在诊室门口也听得到里面的对话。想起在P'Ohm房间单独练习的那天晚上，装睡真的很辛苦。

“喔咦？什么叫差点？”

Mick只笑不答。他说想趁取掉牙套的间隙，再刷一次牙。

刚从洗手间出来，手里还拿着自带的牙膏、牙刷和杯子，却被人推着又回到洗手间里。意识到自己被P'Ohm两只手杵着墙困在角落里，Mick并没有慌张，更糟糕的情形他都考虑过，这架势无非是被揍一顿。

两人之间的距离已经近到能闻见对方中午喝的椰浆的清甜味儿，学长的拳头没落下来，反倒是死死地盯着他还有点湿润的嘴唇。

“你刚才说‘差点就没了’到底是什么意思？”

原来是明知故问。Mick想开口回击，却又忍住了，就算以后不再是“兄弟”，也做不成朋友，他还是想保留着和这个人最美好的回忆，何必说破。

他当然没想过自己取掉牙套后粉唇微张、欲言又止的样子给对方造成了多大的困扰。只是感觉P'Ohm越靠越近、越靠越近，他喉结滑动的动作简直就像限制级的影片。

突然有人从外面打开洗手间的门，P'Ohm吓得立刻退了几步。

有人再次偷腥失败，可Mick离开诊所时却带着仿佛偷腥成功的微笑。


	4. Chapter 4

“对不起，隔了那么久才跟你说这些事。Ohm，你是我最好的朋友，我也很想告诉你，但之前我和Phun彼此都有很多问题，我才一直不敢跟你说。”

死党Noh迟来的道歉让Ohm解开了一个心结，这几个月来的各种疑惑在亲眼看到好友顺从地靠在学生会秘书长怀中时终于有了确定的答案。现在Noh和Yuri也把话说开了，Noh再也没有什么包袱，看到好友一脸轻松的笑容真好。

“倒是你，跟Mick学弟到底怎么回事？别以为我看不出来你野营时到处勾搭女生是装模作样，睡通铺做梦流口水，喊的还是人家的名字。你后来不是去了他家么，结果怎样？”

“我……”

他真的不习惯谈这个话题，哪怕对方是从小长大的好朋友。也许还是自尊心在作祟，总觉得聊这种事很娘炮，喜欢什么的，要是承认了就超没面子。可看看Noh和Phun，一个是音乐社的社长，一个是学生会的秘书长，当他们在一众损友面前勇敢地牵起手，谁都不娘炮，也没人笑话他们。

豁出去了，就算Noh要笑话他也认了。

“所以你还在跟Mick纠结Narong老师的事？”死党听完Ohm的描述后一脸“你是不是傻”的表情。

“我……我不知道该怎么开口道歉。”

Noh又是摇头又是叹气，“你简直比我还无可救药。”

“那到底要怎样？”

“你们现在的情形，兄弟是没法做了，朋友也不太可能，你自己好好想想吧，心里到底把Mick当作什么。”

为什么每个人都来问他这个问题？当作什么？不就是学长和学弟吗，只是有时，不对，是经常想起Mick，都会有种异样的情愫，他也说不清到底是什么。与少年有关的一切，练习时不专心偷看他的眼神，拒绝别的女生时不期而遇的视线，假装不经意推开他和其他伙伴拥抱的心思，每次听到他嚷嚷他们只是兄弟时失落的表情，看到他感谢James又抱又跳时几乎心碎的模样，这些画面他都珍藏在脑海里。可他为自己找了一百种理由，也解释不了为什么那天晚上看见倒在沙发上睡着的Mick，他居然鬼使神差几乎吻了上去。如果之前在牙医诊所偷听到的对话是真的，当时Mick只是装睡的话，那他一定就知道……

一想到那天Ohm感觉头都快要爆炸了，他连女生都没亲过，怎么会知道亲男生是怎么回事？

算了，懒得想，放课后还是去音乐社吧，这天是礼仪乐队合练的日子，意味着还跟他冷战中的Mick也会来。

“啊！”

听到乐器室传来熟悉的声音，Ohm什么都没想就一个箭步冲进去，“Mick!怎么了？你没事吧？”

好几天没说话的两人见到对方都有点惊讶，等意识过来，Ohm才一下子松开紧紧抓住对方的手。人没事，只见掉了满地的巧克力和玫瑰花，还有不少留在Mick刚打开的摆放圆号的柜子里，几个粉色的信封夹在其中尤其惹眼。其它社员听到动静也围了过来，十几个男生见了这副情景忙不迭地起哄。

“哇，费列罗诶！还有歌帝梵！Mick，这些都是送给你的吗？我们可以一起吃吗？”Film这个家伙就知道吃！

“P'，我……我也不知道。”少年红着脸害羞的样子，明明以前只有对自己才会这样。那天上门去道歉却对他那么凶，哎，什么时候才能再见到Mick对自己笑呢？

只有社长大人还保持着冷静，Noh抽出皮带，“是谁？赶快主动坦白。”肯定有内鬼，不然锁得好好的乐器室怎么会被塞进那么多不相关的东西。

众人面面相觑，最后Ngoi弱弱地举起了手。

“别打别打！先听我说，我来得早，看到好几个人捧着大包小包在门外转悠，一问才知道都是要送给Mick的礼物，他们都等了大半天了，我看着怪可怜的，就……”

“就引狼入室？！”Ohm抬手就是一个爆栗。

打闹归打闹，一群馋鬼还是奔着巧克力去了，连Noh都当了叛徒，忍不住拿了一块明治雪吻，“Ohm，你就别赌气了，既然有那么多，就来一起吃嘛。”可Ohm却坚持一个人抱着手站在一边，别说巧克力，现在就算是饕餮大餐送到他面前他也不稀罕吃。

说来也奇怪，最初的同性恋传闻风波过去之后，校园里突然冒出不少Mick的追求者。他想起早先Phum说过以前就有很多人追Mick，当时他也没当真。其实男校里一直都有各种男生跟男生交往的传闻，大家往往只是当玩笑调侃调侃，真正公开的很少。像Noh和Phun这样，也是心知肚明的人多，开口说事的人少。

敢打Mick的歪主意？真想把这些不知死活的追求者找出来统统教训一顿是怎么回事？原来他以为只是单纯反感Narong老师，Ohm猛然发现他的敌人何止老师一个人！等等，为什么是敌人？

因为想让Mick的笑容只属于他一个人。

忽然闪现的念头让Ohm自己也吓了一跳，慌张地往四周搜索Mick的身影。刚侧过身就对上了少年的视线，他安静地站在角落，也没有碰任何“礼物”，坚定的眼神仿佛一直都停留在自己身上。

“P'Noh，我有点事想找你商量。”

随着死党迈动他那双粗壮的腿，视线里的Mick就这样整个人被挡住了。

原来Mick跟学生会提出了申请，想在六月的最后一周在学校里办一个普及LGBT平等权利、反对校园欺凌的展台，好像是有一所大学的相关组织提供后援。Ohm从Phun那里打听到校方经过慎重考虑，已经同意了，还让学生会提供必要的帮助。而他找Noh则是想在活动那周的升旗仪式上，让礼仪乐队除了校旗，再打出一面彩虹旗，帮忙宣传一下。

听完死党和他那万能的男朋友的转述之后，Ohm觉得脑细胞都快不够用了。LGBT什么鬼？噢咦原来是女同性恋、男同性恋、双性恋、跨性别人士的缩写。彩虹旗又是？LGBT群体的象征。六月怎么了？国外举办各种LGBT活动的“骄傲月”。他们说着这些陌生的词语和概念，只是冷战几个星期而已，怎么一下子学弟就离自己好远了。

回家后Ohm把自己锁在房间里，打开电脑噼里啪啦搜了一大堆东西。他都不知道自己为什么要看这些莫名其妙的东西，他并不反感像Noh和Phun那样的关系，但也从来没想过自己会和同性恋搭上关系。但是，只要是Mick的事情，他不可能不管不问。

瞎折腾了一个晚上，他把自己的想法告诉了Noh，果然是死党，对方也觉得很赞。

等到活动那天，一大早就在校门口遇到开车来帮忙运送各种活动用品的秘书长大人，展板、海报、小册子、T恤一应俱全。Ohm也想过去帮忙，结果好几个天使帮的“姐妹”早就迎上去了，对哦，他们不就是LGBT里的T嘛。他暗自摇摇头，自己所有的关注度都一心扑在Mick身上，根本没想过其他人。

还是被Phun看到了，停好车就朝他走来。

“他们是……？”

“噢，天使团啊。是Mick的主意，他提的申请里专门有一条是允许天使团的成员在今天午休举办活动时换上他们心仪的女装，以他们最真实的一面示人，学校董事会也同意了。别担心，一切都安排妥当了。”

“谁担心了？”

被从副驾驶座钻出来的Noh拍了一下脑袋，疼死了。

“死鸭子还嘴硬！”

早晨的升旗仪式算是有惊无险，彩虹旗随着礼仪乐队行进在操场全校师生面前亮相时，确实引起了不小的非议，但很快就有掌声从人群中传开来。虽然不是每个人都鼓了掌，至少说明学生中也有支持者。而之后上午的课程却显得特别漫长，Ohm在教室里坐立不安，午休就快要到了，不知道活动能不能顺利举行。

下课铃一响，他也顾不上吃饭，撒腿就冲向音乐社的活动室，大伙都到了。很好，作为副社长，是时候带领大家展现出音乐社团结一心支持社员的良好风气了。

一群人把乐器和音响搬到连接两栋教学楼的走廊上，Mick正一个人忙着在旁边搭展台，见到伙伴们将要表演助兴的架势，他好像不敢相信自己的眼睛。

Ohm很想去打个招呼，但他怕Mick还在生他的气，又担心自己一紧张说错话。该死的，他什么时候表演前紧张过了？

还是让音乐来说话吧，背上吉它Ohm心里就多了几分底气，“请大家多多支持旁边的LGBT展台！”从Suede狂野放纵的Beautiful Ones唱到Lady Gaga掷地有声的Born This Way，从复古迪斯科风的Never Gonna Give You Up唱到满大街热唱的I Really Like You，换上各色漂亮女装的天使团也加入到表演中来，劲歌热舞很快就让展台周围聚集起许多好奇的学生，Mick桌前的宣传册也分发了不少。表演间隙Ohm朝远远站另一边的Phun挥手敬礼，对方很懂地点了点头，虽然秘书长没有亲自站台，但有他在Mick身后撑着，Ohm确实放心了不少。

午休并不长，没一会Fi就过来提醒他们时间快到了。在唱最后一首歌时，Ohm忍不住又向展台那边望过去，他不确定那么嘈杂的现场会不会有人在意他唱的歌词，是Eli Lieb的Safe In My Hands，和所有歌曲一样都是他亲自挑选的。本来也不知道，是在搜索同志相关主题歌曲时找到的。

这不是他第一次专门为一个人唱一首歌。还是同样的人，还是同样的心情，这次对方也能听到他的心声吗？

可现实是表演一结束就要赶快收拾乐器，不能耽误下午的课程，旁边的展台倒是摆放一周。他刚才看见Mick跟天使团的人在一起，不晓得什么时候被谁起哄戴上了一顶女式假发，长发造型竟然还挺可爱的。这会儿人群散了，只见Mick单独走向教学楼的一侧，可能是要去洗手间。Ohm生怕他这个样子会出什么事，赶紧朝Noh使了个眼色，死党也没多问，接过吉它就让他快追去。

猛地推开洗手间的门，他喘着粗气的狼狈样差点撞上已经摘下假发的Mick。少年抹了一下额头薄薄的汗珠，一脸迷惑地看着他。

“我…我怕你……出事。”

“我没事。谢谢P'Ohm今天来给我们助阵。”

“哦小事。你没事就好。”他尴尬地挠了挠头，准备转身走人。

“P'Ohm.”他好怕Mick用这么认真的语气跟他说话，不会又要吵架吧？学弟却晃了晃手里的女式假发，“你说的‘出事’是因为这个吗？”

“我……”

“是天使团的‘姐妹’闹着玩让我戴的，我不想扫他们的兴。但这不是我，Mick不是女生，尤其不是你想像中随便被说可爱就得意忘形，或是任人欺负不敢还手需要保护的小女生。”

“P'Ohm，我是男生，我喜欢的也是男生。Holding you close and I don't care who's watching，你真的知道你刚才唱的歌是什么意思吗？”

一直以来乖巧可爱的Mick好像突然长大了，眼前这个少年已然快和自己差不多高，他坚定的语气并无躲闪，一字一句好像重重的鼓点敲打在Ohm心头。为什么心跳会越来越快？这样的Mick和那个质问他为什么乱发脾气、无理取闹以及他们之间到底是什么关系的Mick重叠在了一起，他好像懂了，那些问题的答案明明就在眼前，呼之欲出。


	5. Chapter 5

“那么关键的时候，上课铃声把你那个学长又吓跑了？”

“没什么，我也不想把那么重要的记忆留在学校洗手间里。”

学期结束前的最后一堂圆号练习课，大部分时间这对年轻的师生其实都在聊天，Joey简直不敢相信Mick喜欢的那个学长还没有“就范”，女生追女生都没那么磨叽。

“对了，Mick，之前一直说带你去我们大学玩，这个周末怎么样？音乐系每年一度的毕业演奏会，当我的男宾吧！”

还怕这个小鬼头没经验，结果演奏会当天开车去接他时，平时白衬衫蓝短裤的高中生摇身一变，修身的黑西装配上俏皮的红色领结，就是裤脚有一点短。

“抱歉，西装是去年妈妈带我去做的，今年好像有点不够用了。”

“安啦，裸足配靴子也很时髦。”

挽着比高她半个头的英俊少年上了车，Joey已经在为今晚的回头率头疼了。

“Joey姐，你女朋友呢？”

“今晚我也要上台跟前辈们一起表演，她知道她在场我会更紧张，演奏会就不来了。晚些在我们约好庆功的夜店见。”

“那…别人……”

不得不说这个小家伙心真的很细，凡事都考虑周全，“你都戴上这么明显的红色领结了，哪个白痴还会误会我们呀？放心啦，音乐系最不缺‘笔笔直’的帅哥。”

朝Mick眨了眨眼，彼此心领神会。

果不其然，还没入场Mick这张新鲜的面孔就在音乐厅门口成了众人的焦点。

“Joey你太不够意思了，家教遇到那么高质量的小鲜肉居然不早点介绍给我们？”

“我怎么知道人家是不是已经有……？”

两根食指碰在一起的寓意再明显不过，被大家围住的Mick却只笑而不语。就当是提前感受一下大学的气氛，看起来成年人的世界并没有吓倒这位小朋友。

“那可不可以要Nong Mick的Kakao号呢？”

这群肉食系的家伙见到Mick还真是一点都不客气，正当几个人从礼服里掏出手机时，旁边一阵骚动引起了大家的注意。

“Phachagon教授来了！”

“教授，晚上好。”

一个身影却先于教授闯进视线中，挺拔帅气的西装掩盖不住稍显稚嫩的面孔，除了Phachagon教授家念高中的公子Ohm还有谁？

“Mick？！”

整个晚上都从容自若的少年，在听到这声呼喊之后，身体像被定住一样。Joey一眼就看出两人之间不寻常的紧张氛围，同样是念星期五学院、同样是参加音乐社、会吹圆号的学长，自己怎么就没想到？难道Mick的心上人就是……

两人面红耳赤地跟大家解释了学长学弟的关系，Joey在旁边憋笑憋得快把礼服撑炸了。毕竟还是小朋友，一点都藏不住，尤其是Nong Ohm，看到Mick周围虎视眈眈的一群音乐系学长，眼睛里都快冒出妒忌的火苗了。这时候旁边不知道谁不识相地来了一句：“Nong Mick这么可爱，以后记得要防火、防盗、防学长喔！”Mick捂嘴偷笑的样子和Ohm下颌收紧的愠色可能比今晚所有的演出都要精彩。

等表演快要开始时，Joey才把Ohm拉到一边。

“Nong Ohm，好久不见你的圆号水平怎么一点都没有长进啊？”

“谁说的？”

“那不然Mick这么菜，天知道你之前教Mick吹号时你们俩都在干什么嗷？”

印象中爱笑爱闹爱耍宝的阳光少年，又羞又恼地低下了头，真没想过会见到他为爱所困的一面。

Joey和Mick入座后，发现Ohm跟着教授坐在音乐厅的第一排。两个各怀心事的小朋友隔得那么远，演奏会才到中场休息，其中一个的脖子都快扭断了。Joey看不下去，正好她要去后台准备接下来的演出，就拉着Mick一起去。路过前排时，Joey又一脸无奈地看着两个小朋友隔空乱放电。

“老实交代，你是不是早就知道Ohm今晚也会来？”

“我只知道他爸爸Phachagon是你们音乐系的教授，别的嘛……”

“哎哟，我看Nong Ohm这辈子是逃不出你的手心了。”

第一次见到古典音乐表演后台的Mick成了好奇宝宝，各种高档乐器简直应接不暇，这里有神色凝重等待上场的小号手，也有刚表演完含着泪拥抱教授的提琴手，大家为音乐而喜、为分别而悲。Joey上台前最后瞄了一眼，小学弟乖乖地站在一角的休息区，正在跟管乐组几位已经表演完的学长聊天。

一曲波莱罗下来，Joey几乎满头大汗，回到后台，忙不迭跟合作多年的学长学姐们互相祝贺和道别。好一会她才想起没见着Mick，她可是亲口答应Mick妈妈要按时送他回家，偏偏手机也没人接。

“你刚才在台上没看到噢，我们几个只是跟那个小学弟开玩笑说愿意教他各种乐器，吹拉弹唱都可以，Phachagon教授的儿子不知道从哪里冲过来，当着所有人的面宣誓主权，大喊‘你们都走开，我是他男朋友！’就拉着人走掉了。现在的少年仔真是不得了，连教授都看呆了。”

不管Mick跟谁走了，带一个未成年人出来就要负责到底。Joey踢掉高跟鞋，礼服都来不及换就跑出去找人，但很快她就为这个决定后悔了。就在音乐厅后门外楼道的角落里，栏杆外的月光把两个少年的身影拉得长长的，自己的伴不在身边，谁要看小情侣秀恩爱呀？

“P'Ohm刚才是开玩笑吧，你放心，我不会误会什么。”Mick好一招以退为进，教授啊教授，您的宝贝儿子绝对要被吃得死死的。

“Mick，我……”

那三个字真的有那么难说出口，Joey不知道自己还能忍耐着蚊子坚持多久。

“反正……你不准跟别的学长学乐器！”

“为什么？是不是我和其它学长聊天又不合适了？别人又会说闲话了？还是学长你又在找蹩脚的借口了？”

远远都能看到，少年眼睛里仿佛闪烁着满天星光，看似柔弱的外表下埋藏着惊人的勇气。

“因为，因为我……”

整个世界在Ohm把Mick推到墙角的瞬间好像停了下来，所有的声音都消失在他侧过脸吻住Mick的定格画面。从远处的侧影来看，他高大的身躯大概因为紧张而绷得直直的，直到Mick的双手也轻轻环抱住他，紧绷的背才放松一些。少年的吻笨拙而急切，像是把满腔说不出的爱意全融化在这个吻里了，Mick似乎被他亲得喘不过气来。

“P'Ohm……”

“我不管，从今天起我就是你的男朋友，就是……像男女朋友那种男朋友！”

“那……我也是P'Ohm的男朋友吗？”

Joey太清楚了，当Mick微微低着头从下往上透过睫毛盯着谁看时，再“笔笔直”的家伙都抵挡不了那种混合着清纯和诱惑的眼神，Nong Ohm刚开了点窍就遇到这么个主儿，以后有得慢慢调教。

“也…也是啦。但你不许再跟老师单独聊天；不许找别的学长学乐器，Joey学姐也不行；不许收其它男生送的礼物，哦等等，女生送的也不行；也不许……不许你喜欢别人！”

最后一句让少年笑得眼睛都弯成了一条桥。

接着听到Mick打电话给家人说今晚活动晚了、要带学长回家留宿，Joey才反应过来他下一个就会打电话给自己说要先走。她连忙捂住手机往回跑，万幸没有暴露。

空气里充斥着汗水和荷尔蒙的气味，夏天躁动的夜晚才刚刚开始。


	6. Chapter 6

回家的出租车上Mick的手被偷偷握住，他从后视镜里瞄到P'Ohm偷笑的嘴角。还好因为当晚的演奏会两人都穿着正装，换做平时的校服打扮恐怕要让司机阿伯撵下车了。

“笑什么呀？”到了家门口，Mick刚拿出钥匙P'Ohm就从后面抱住了他。

“我记得第一次送你回家时，你就明目张胆地邀请我进去。我居然傻乎乎地拒绝了。”

学长刺刺的平头蹭着耳后敏感的皮肤，磨得他直心痒痒。

“那你现在要不要进去呢？”

“要要要！”

家人已经休息了，Mick推开房门就看到床头摆放着妈妈为P'Ohm准备的睡衣。

“其实不准备也没关系，反正用不上。”

烧红的脸颊一定是因为忘记开空调了。Mick只好催促开起玩笑来就没羞没臊的学长去洗澡，自己则去了客房的浴室，用最快速度做好了一切准备。再回到卧室时P'Ohm已经换好衣服躺在他床上玩手机了，宽阔的肩膀把最简单的白T衬得比什么衣服都好看，Mick呆呆地靠着门框，开始担心自己有没有足够的魅力。

“发什么呆？快点过来把头发吹干再睡觉。”

诶？只是睡觉吗？

“干嘛一脸失望的样子？难道Mick你在想什么坏坏的事情？”

虽然说着玩笑话，被P'Ohm圈在怀里的满足感已经快让他神魂颠倒了，更不用说手指尖轻轻抚摩过头皮带来的酥麻感。多亏一直嗡嗡作响的吹风机掩盖了他舒服到忍不住的声音。

“我整天想的都是怎么钻进你这颗小脑袋里。要是早点知道你在想什么就好了，都怪我太笨。每次别人遇到问题我都看得很清楚，自己的问题却像个死脑筋怎么都想不明白。Mick，如果以后我又做错什么事，你一定要告诉我再生气，别一个人生闷气好不好？”

还有很多问题，Mick并不知道今晚学长的“男朋友”宣言代表着什么，是继续偷偷摸摸，还是会在朋友面前公开关系？学校里呢？毕竟自己已经“被”出柜了，如果P'Ohm被人看到和自己在一起，就等于把学长的身份也昭告天下，对方的父母怎么想？会不会受不了压力反悔？没有谁愿意在十六、七岁面对这样的难题，他也不想把选择的压力强推给P'Ohm。

可是这一秒P'Ohm的怀抱是如此真实，在他耳边呢喃的声音是如此动听，一扭头就能看到学长一天未刮发青的胡茬，近在咫尺引诱着他。今晚再勇敢一点吧。

“P'Ohm只想钻进我的脑袋里吗？”笨蛋学长还没反应过来，Mick就抓起他的手朝下探去，“还是也想钻进我身上别的地方，比方说……？”

在Mick大胆地邀请下，学长可算是找到重点了。沿着四角裤松散的边沿探进去的手指动作略显粗鲁，可一点都没有要收回去的意思。Mick闭上眼睛开始享受被恋人抚摸的快感，学长的手指长长的，骨节处粗糙的琴茧在那些从未被人触碰过的地方留下让人害羞的印记。他情不自禁地向后仰，整个颈部都伸展开暴露在学长面前，很快舌尖湿热的触感和牙齿咬过微微的痛感交织在一起。只要是学长碰触到的地方，全身仿佛都成了敏感点。

“是你起的头。”

学长也不甘示弱，毕竟也是男生，知道怎么样才舒服。几下工夫Mick就浑身发软倒在P'Ohm胸前，下唇都快被自己咬破了，学长还坏心地挠拨着最敏感的顶端。

“嘘嘘嘘，Mick是乖孩子，怎么能被爸爸妈妈听到？还是说你平时就躲在这么可爱的被子下面偷偷做这种羞羞的事？”

“我……我没有。”

学长手上的速度越来越快，听到他的回答却突然停了下来，根部被掐住逼得Mick难耐地扭动身体，转过头红着眼不解地看着学长。

“撒谎可不是好孩子。该死！别这样看着我，我会想对你做更糟糕的事。”

“P'想要什么，Mick都愿意做。”

这句话好似通关密语一样，点燃了身后的学长。两根手指生硬地撬开了Mick被咬得又红又肿的双唇，在湿热的小嘴里不停搅弄，Mick几乎是下意识地含住入侵的手指，灵舌不断随着对方的动作吸允交缠。他想要更多，而且很确定学长也感受到了这一点。

“你的……牙套呢？”

Mick站起来转过身，故意凑向前伸出舌头又舔了一下学长的指尖。

“在牙医诊所那天，P'你就想这么做了吧。”

刚刚还硬硬地顶着他屁股的东西好像也同意Mick的说法，在他跪到地毯上用牙齿扯开学长的内裤时，一下子就跳了出来。他侧过头，从囊袋开始慢慢向上舔，和自己一样沐浴乳的味道，一想到学长此刻就在他的床上、染上了他的气息，Mick就再也按耐不住，一双小手握着那怒胀的硬物就往嘴里送。

想重复刚才的动作可没那么容易，拼命克服吞咽反射，可那巨大的前端已经快要抵在喉咙后面了。Mick努力回忆去偷偷看的那些小电影里是怎么做的，没想到这时学长伸出手拂过他的眼角，擦掉他自己都没有意识到的泪水，然后轻轻托住他的下巴，透过打湿的睫毛向上看，学长的眼神温柔极了，Mick被他这么一看，想到两人正在做的事，两颊顿时红透了。

“现在知道害羞了？好啦，不要勉强，我们还可以……”

Mick支吾着摇了摇头，逐渐习惯了口中的巨物，他试着把它再含得深一点。P'好大，下巴好酸，浓烈的气息伴随着耻毛的摩擦也让他浑身燥热不堪。而当头顶传来学长粗重的喘息，伴随着插进他头发里手指抓紧带来的微微刺痛感，自己的兴奋度也越来越高。

“Mick，我要……你快让开。”

没有理会学长急促的要求，反而更用力地埋首在学长双腿之间，继续笨拙地讨好着。感觉口中那物一阵突突地跳动，肩膀被用力一推跪坐在地毯上，只觉得脸上落下一股热流，滑过唇边时他不由自主地舔了一下，是学长的味道。

“你——”

学长烧红的眼睛死死地盯着自己，下一秒整个人就被抱起扔回床上。宽松的睡衣被三两下扯掉，染上学长味道的嘴唇反被咬住了，充满侵略性的唇舌像是要把他的灵魂都吸干，整个人被吻得头晕目眩。那双大手抚摸每一处渴望被疼爱的地方，可就是不碰刚才被欺负到一半没解决的那里。

“说喜欢。”

“喜欢，我喜欢P'Ohm。”

一直被忽略的地方被P'Ohm拉过他的手，把刚射过还半硬着的欲望握在了一起，陌生而直接的触感让Mick浑身一阵激灵。

“你第一次去我家学号的时候，我就想这么做了。想看你跪在我双腿间，粉色的小嘴被我撑得开开的；想看你被我顶得说不出话，一边流眼泪一边倔强地不肯放弃；想射在你脸上，看你像刚才一脸天真无邪地看着我，嘴角还留着我的精液；上次更是想在沙发上就要了你，看你害羞得把头埋在垫子里，其实被我插得流了一屁股的水；然后我会射在你里面，让你整个人都沾染上我的气息。而且之前这些想法我都没法跟别人说，对Noh也说不出口，每天看见你，都想着对你做这样那样的事，既不能说、也不能做，还不知道到底是怎么回事，P'都快被憋坏了。”

Mick害羞地低下头，只见自己白白的小手和学长麦色的大手交缠在一起，掌握着彼此的欲望，单是这幅刺激的画面就让平时只敢想不敢做的处男缴械投降了。他虚脱地靠在学长胸口，任由对方握着他的手继续为所欲为，直到指间又多了一层黏腻感，被咬得发痒的锁骨也终于被松开了，看来明天穿校服必须把最上面的纽扣都扣上。

“P'Ohm，我膝盖被地毯磨出红印了，去学校被发现怎么办？”

“那很好，我巴不得让全学校都知道你是我一个人的。让那些送玫瑰花和巧克力家伙知难而退，从此离你远远的。”

“那P'也是我一个人的吗？”Mick侧身对上学长的眼神。

“P'都被你掰弯了，你可要对P'负责到底呀。”

Mick躺在P'Ohm怀里安心地笑了。他喜欢的呀，就是这么一个又不正经又瞎贫嘴的学长。他的臭脾气，他的小伎俩，和他的认真帅气一样让人无法抗拒。


End file.
